


The King and The Prince

by Jeremiah6464



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with some plot, Shotacon, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremiah6464/pseuds/Jeremiah6464
Summary: Ezran and Zym discover their love for one another.
Relationships: Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The King and The Prince

“You’re finally home Zym.” Ezran wrapped his arms around the young dragon. The two sat together in the giant cave, surrounded by Zubeia, Zym’s mother. Everyone else had gone to rest after the long battle against Lord Viren and his army of monsters.

Zubeia, content with her baby being back home, wrapped her tail around the two and brought them closer to her. “You have had a long journey you two. Its best you get some rest.” She closed her eyes and let out a soothing hum. Magic swirled around the air, causing the two young ones to slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Several hours later, Ezran awoke with a start. He wasn’t quite sure what had woken him, but he had always had problems with insomnia. It seemed that even sleeping magic couldn’t quite fix that. At least not when his mind was constantly worried.

He didn’t often show it, but deep down, Ezran was always worried. His whole life had consisted of being a prince. Then suddenly he had been thrust into an adventure that would take him hundreds of miles away from his home. At first, he had been ecstatic at the new prospect. How many people could say they were going on a quest to return the prince of dragons?

It was only when the adventure neared its end, that Ezran realized his worries and fears. Would he go back to his home? The one where no one wanted him as king? Or would he continue to follow his brother Callum wherever he might go? Ezran loved his brother very much. But his brother now had someone else to be there for him. Callum had Rayla, and he didn’t want to come in-between them.

And what of Zym? He felt like he was truly bonding with the young dragon. He couldn’t bear the idea of leaving him for good. So, it was in the dead of night that Ezran was consumed by his thoughts. He sat motionless for what felt like hours.

“What has you so troubled young one?” Ezran heard a soft yet powerful voice from above him. He glanced up to see Zubeia waiting for his response.

“I-I don’t know.” Ezran curled up and rested his head on his knees. “I guess I’m just worried about what is going to happen.”

“And what is going to happen?” Zubeia spoke like only a mother could.

“I can’t go back home. I’m supposed to be king, but no one wants me. A-And…my brother Callum is probably going to go somewhere with Rayla. But what about me? What am I supposed to do now? No one wants me or needs me…I just feel so lost.” He lowered his head and started to slightly sob.

“Hush now child. I’m sure that isn’t true.” Zubeia rubbed her head against Ezran in an attempt to comfort the hurt child. “You went to great lengths to bring my baby back to me. And for that, I will be eternally grateful. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want.”

Ezran was stunned at the dragon’s offer. “Really…you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not dear. I know what you did to help my son. He seems to trust you a great amount. And if he trusts you, then so will I. I see the way you look at him.” She whispered the last sentence. Ezran could barely hear it.

“Um…what?” He blushed at the implied notion.

Zubeia giggled. “Nothing, dear. Now get to sleep. You need your rest.”

Ezran sighed before leaning back against the belly of the large dragon mother. Zym cuddled up next to him, still asleep. With his worries somewhat assuaged, he fell asleep once again.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the three. Rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks of the cave. Normally, birds would be heard chirping, but the mountain was far too high up for most to reach.

Zym was the first to wake up. He stretched his back and yawned before looking around. His mother was still asleep and so was Ezran. Still being young, Zym grew tireless of being the only one awake. So he took it upon himself to jump on Ezran’s lap and lick his face.

Ezran’s eyes flashed open. “Ok, ok Zym! I’m up!” He giggled. With a few more licks, Zym stopped and sat in Ezran’s lap. He felt something hard beneath him, and instantly had an idea of what it was. Despite Zym not being able to physically talk out loud yet, that didn’t mean he was dumb. He knew what a boner was, even though he didn’t know it was called that.

Several times during their trip, Zym had had a boner himself. At first he didn’t know how to get rid of it. So he had just waited for it to go down. That was until one night he had caught Ezran touching himself down there. Ezran must have thought everyone was asleep, but secretly Zym had been awake. He watched the whole scene from start to finish and was surprised when white stuff shot out of Ezran’s dick. A few nights later he had been able to try it himself. To say it was amazing would have been an understatement. And the whole time, he couldn’t help but think of Ezran.

A feeling suddenly welled up in Zym’s chest as he heard a voice. “Zy…Zym…Zym!” Zym snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up into Ezran’s eyes. “You seemed really out of it Zym. Anyways, I said you can get off me now.” But Zym didn’t move.

Instead he bent down and licked over the cloth area that covered Ezran’s dick. Ezran immediately blushed at the sudden move. “No Zym, you aren’t supposed to lick down there!” But Zym wasn’t taking no for an answer. He yelped back and glared at Ezran.

“W-what?! What do you mean you want to help?” The idea was preposterous to Ezran, but even he couldn’t deny that he got hard at the thought of it. “Only people who love each other should do that.” At least that is what his dad had said when he had told him once in an awkward conversation he’d rather not think about.

Zym yelped again, this time with more power behind it.

“Y-you love me?! B-but, you are so young. How can you know what love is.” Zym grew a little angry at the comment and began yelping out that he wasn’t stupid and knew what love was. He then went on to give all the reasons he loved Ezran. He spoke about all manner of things, from the boy’s personality all the way to how beautiful and brave he was. He left no details a secret.

By the end of the young dragon’s outburst, Ezran was red as a magical juju berry. At first Ezran was going to make some excuse, but then he realized it was either now or never. “I-I love you too Zym.” He whispered out just loud enough for the dragon to hear.

A smile formed on Zym’s face and he began hopping up and down. He jumped back on Ezran’s lap and locked lips with him. Ezran was surprised at the sudden kiss, but after a second, he melted into the kiss. He felt Zym’s tongue prod at his lips for access. He parted them slightly, allowing the long tongue to feel throughout his mouth. Ezran’s tongue wasn’t as long, so he swirled his tongue around the dragon’s the best that he could.

They both parted for air. Their breathing was hard and rapid. Ezran noticed the pulsing length that had grown between Zym’s legs. He was surprised he was able to turn on the young dragon this much. “Hey Zym, I think we should go somewhere more private. I don’t want your mom seeing us.” He looked up at the still sleeping mother dragon.

Zym yelped in agreement and followed Ezran to a hidden part of the cave located to the side. It was just big enough for the two to fit in comfortably. Almost immediately Zym began tugging on Ezran’s trousers. Ezran chuckled at this. He removed his boots and pulled down his trousers and underwear. He then removed his shirt and set it to the side. Now fully naked, he sat in front of the young dragon.

Zym drooled at the sight. He had never seen something so amazing in his life. Not even his mother or Sol Regem could compare to the beauty that was Ezran. He stuck out his tongue and licked up the shaft of the young boy.

Ezran moaned in pleasure at the new feeling. He had touched himself before plenty of times. But nothing came even close to comparing to this. After a few more licks, his member was engulfed by Zym’s maw. The young dragon bobbed his head up and down, slowly quickening his pace. After a few minutes, Ezran began humping up into Zym’s mouth, synchronizing with the tempo.

“Zym…I-I’m gonna cum!” Zym bobbed two more times before three powerful jets of Ezran’s cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it all, not wanting to leave a drop wasted. “T-that was amazing Zym!” Ezran tried to catch his breath.

Zym yelped in satisfaction. He was proud that he was able to make Ezran feel good. He yelped again and raised his front claws onto Ezran’s knees. His shaft throbbed as it pointed in the direction of Ezran.

“You need a little help there?” Ezran chuckled. Zym nodded his head and began to climb up Ezran. Zym’s privates hung directly over Ezran’s face. Ezran stuck out his tongue to lick the tip of Zym’s member. The dragon moaned at the new feeling.

Ezran grabbed the member in front of him and began sucking the young dragon’s cock. He lifted his head up and down in a rhythmic motion. The entire time, Zym moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes, he began to whimper slightly. Ezran knew the dragon was close, and thus sped up his sucking. With one final motion, Zym released his load deep into Ezran’s throat. Ezran tried swallowing it all but was overwhelmed and started to gag. He let go of the dragon’s member, and the rest of the cum painted his face.

Zym laid on top of Ezran and began licking up the cum on Ezran. Both of them were caught in the warmth of the pleasure they just experienced. And they both knew they wanted more. Without so much as a word, Ezran got on his knees. He prepared himself with some of the cum that hadn’t been licked off his face yet. For such a small dragon, he sure did cum a lot.

After Ezran finished, Zym lifted up his front claws to mount the boy. Grabbing Ezran’s hips, Zym positioned himself in front of the boy’s entrance. Slowly he began to push his member passed the tight resistance. Ezran bit his lip to cover the amount of pain he was feeling. He had never been penetrated before, so he knew it was bound to hurt.

Eventually Zym had fully inserted his member into Ezran. The warmth that surrounded the dragon’s dick was beyond amazing. By now, Ezran had stopped feeling any pain. Instead he felt the warmth of the pulsing dick inside him. Slowly, the dragon began to thrust in and out.

The two moaned in utter ecstasy as the pace quickened with each thrust. Ezran’s bubble butt jiggled with each pounding he got from Zym. With one final thrust, Zym released his seed into Ezran, completely painting his insides. Zym’s member suddenly pushed deeper into Ezran, effectively knotting him. Stuck together, the two laid down panting.

Zym let out a small yelp. Ezran smiled and replied, “I love you too, Zym.” Zym was on top of Ezran. Tired out from all their activity, the two slowly fell asleep.

In the neighboring cave, a mother dragon smiled, her eyes still closed. She had heard it all. But she had known this would happen. She had lived for a very long time, and knew that those two would mate at some point. They were made for each other. She had smelled it on the boy the moment she saw him. He was half human and half dragon. She doubted the boy even knew.

The boy’s parents were indeed his. But every so often, a baby is born with the ability to talk and bond with all animals. This was because they had the powerful magic of dragons flowing within; having been blessed by the dragon goddess.

One day the boy would be able to shift into a mighty dragon. One she knew would make an excellent mate for her son. She smiled once again, before drifting back to sleep.

  


FIN


End file.
